La prophétie des héritiers
by Vespere
Summary: lisez et surtout envoyez moi des review pour dire quoi en gros Voldemort veut éliminer définitivement Harry en allant dans le passé et changer le présent pour ne pas perdre 14 de sa vie le Chap 4 est la
1. Anniversaire

Salut a tous ceci va être un remaniement de ' Légende' j'ai en effet relut ma fic et je me suis rendu compte que s'était totalement nulle. Je garde donc quelques idées principales. Ha oui aussi je voudrais demander une permission a « sophie black » pour savoir si je peux prendre quelques idées à toi. Bref tu réponds moi merci. Ah oui je voudrais aussi savoir c'est quoi encore l'oplon je sais bien que j'ai lu ça quelques part dans une fic mais je ne sais plus laquelle si son auteur veut bien m'expliquer plus en détail parce que l'idée m'intéresse. Sur ce je commence. Si des commentaires n'hésitez pas. Ah oui aussi si on pouvait m'expliquer comment faire pour séparer les différents chapitre.  
  
  
  
Légende  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1 Anniversaire  
  
7h30 du matin le 31 juillet au 14 privet drive. Un ado se réveille mais un ados comme les autres il est en effet très difficile d'être aussi peu ordinaire que à Harry Potter. Harry est un sorcier mais même pour les sorciers Harry n'est pas un garçon qu'on pourrait qualifier d'ordinaire. Il est le seul être à avoir jamais survécu au sort de la mort lancé part Voldemort. Le mage noir que tous s'accordaient pour dire qu'il était le plus puissant du siècle. Mais Harry avait survécu et contre toute attente le sortilège s'était retourné contre lui en Voldemort avait été réduit a néant ses pouvoirs détruit. Réduit a moins que de la vie le mage noir avait du s'enfuir. Et Harry Potter était devenu célèbre. Mais malheureusement l'année passée lors du tournoi des trois sorciers Voldemort avait réussi à retrouver ses pouvoirs. Harry lui avit échappé de justesse mais Cédric Diggory avait été tué et Harry s'était toujours senti responsable de sa mort. Et maintenant Harry faisait régulièrement des cauchamards ou il voyait Voldemort tué des Moldus et des sorciers. Mais étant chez sa tante et son oncle. Les dursleys ne voulait pas que l'on parle de son anormalité sous leur toit. Alors que Harry reçoive des nouvelles du monde des sorciers par la gazette. Il ne fallait pas rêver. Harry avait toute fois demandé a ses amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger mais ils lui avaient répondu qu'ils ne devait pas sans faire. Sur ce Harry se leva et vit que 4 hibou étaient dans sa et attendaient patiemment qu'on veuille bien leur détaché leur fardeau. Se demandant pourquoi il avait autant de courrier d'un coup Harry se leva et alla détaché la lettre à la patte du hibou qu'il reconnut comme le sien. Hedwige lui tendit sa patte s'était une lettre de Sirius son parrain  
  
Cher Harry  
  
comment vas-tu moi ici. Tout va bien. Je suis parti avec Lunard pour retrouver et réunir tout les anciens. Mais bon je ne suis pas la pour te raconter ma vie mais pour te souhaiter un bonne anniversaire. Harry avait complètement oublier il avait 15. Alors bonne anniversaire j'espère que ton cadeau te plaira Lupin y a participé aussi en tant que amis tes parents. Et c'est lui qui a été le cherché. Ton cadeau te surtout utile lit le bien tu devrais bientôt recevoir une lettre de Dumbledore a ce propos. N'en abuse pas et tu ne dois en parler a personne du moins pas par lettre. Bon on va devoir y aller  
  
Ton parrain Sniffle  
  
Harry regarda son cadeau s'était un retourneur de temps se d'objet était strictement contrôlé par le ministère de la magie et Harry se demandait comment ils avaient fait pour réussir a en obtenir un et surtout a quoi ça pourrait lui servir bref il ne chercha pas a comprendre passa la chaine autour de son coups avec le sablier. Puis prit la lettre suivante a un petit Hibou surexcité que Harry reconnut tout de suite. Coq le hibou de Ron. Et la lettre venait Ron bien sur  
  
Cher Harry  
  
Comment vas-tu ici tout va bien mis appart le fait que maman ne veut toujours pas qu'on sorte de la maison. Tu te rends compte que depuis le début des vacances je suis enfermé dans la maison. Harry soupira lui aussi pensa t-il amèrement était enfermé depuis le début des vacances. Maman est terrifié et en plus Georges et Fred s'amuse a expérimenté leur nouveau bonbon sur nous j'ai bien du me transformé une demi douzaine de fois en canari trois fois en âne et cinq fois en grenouille quand a Percy je ne les compte même plus. Mais s'est pas tout ça mais je voulais te dire une chose bonne anniversaire. J'espère que ton cadeau te plaira malheureusement tu ne le recevra la première fois que en septembre. En effet je tes inscrit a Quidittch MAAAG je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir. Bon aller je dois te laisser  
  
A+ RON  
  
Harry était au ange il recevoir un magazine entièrement consacré au quidittch son sport favori. Il prit ensuite une lettre a un hibou inconnu. Elle était d'Hermione  
  
Cher Harry  
  
comment vas-tu ici tout va bien. Moi je ne suis pas aller en Bulgarie finalement. J'ai refusé. Harry se demandait bien pourquoi mais bon s'était une fille et même si s'était Hermione ça devenait de plus en plus dur de la comprendre. Il lui demanderait pourquoi dans sa prochaine lettre. Mais pour le moment je n'ai qu'une chose a te dire Bonne anniversaire j'espère que ton cadeau te plaira  
  
Hermione  
  
S'était un énorme livre avec comme titre ' sortilèges oubliés mais très utile '.Il sourit venant d'Hermione ça ne l'étonnait pas beaucoup mais il se promit de jeter un coup d'?il quand il aurait le temps cad pas maintenant il devait aller préparer le déjeuner pour les dursley.  
  
-Pff sont pénibles pensa t-il. Immédiatement après arriva un autre hibou que Harry n'avait jamais vu avec une lettre de Hoggart. Il saisit la lettre et la lut  
  
Cher M Potter  
  
Nous vous permettons d'utiliser la magie étant donné les circonstances particulière vous concernant. Vous pouvez a dater de ce jour utiliser la magie Je vous prie cher M Potter de croire en l'expression de mes sentiments distingués  
  
M Cornélius Fudge  
  
Cette fois s'était le plus beau jour de sa vie non seulement les Dursley allait comprendre leur douleur mais il ne serait plus obligés de faire tout ce qu'on lui disait même plus obligé de faire appelle à Sirius pour être tranquille. Et Cornélius Fudge devait avoir compris et crut au retour de Voldemort. A cette pensée il revint sur terre depuis une semaine il n'avait plus mal à ça cicatrice alors que pendant tout le mois Harry avait eu mal tout les jours. Et tous les jours il s'était réveillé en sursaut. Et même si il était heureux de ne plus faire de cauchemars a propos de Voldemort ça l'inquiétait sérieusement il y avait quelque chose de pas normal. Puis soudain une voix le tira de ses pensées  
  
-Alors fainéant tu ne pas rester éternellement au lit il y a la pelouse a tondre. Harry descendit un sourire la lettre de Fudge dans sa main et la brandit sous le nez de sa tante  
  
-Lit. Lui dit-il La tante le regarda d'un air méfiant. Et lui arracha presque la lettre des mains. Au fur et a mesure qu'elle parcourait la lettre Harry vit le visage de sa tante se décomposé et devenir tout blanc pour finalement poussé un hurlement perçant  
  
-VERNON Vernon. Entendant les cris de sa femme l'oncle Vernon apparut au pas de course.  
  
-Lit ça lui dit-elle. LIT je te dis. Le même phénomène se produit avec l'oncle Vernon. Qui finalement lui dit  
  
-Très bien puisque tu le prends sur ce ton. Je vais te dire une bonne chose. Il n'est pas question que tu restes sous mon toit alors que tu peux faire usage de ton anormalité. Demain midi tu dois être dehors je ne veux plus de toi sous mon toit. Sur ce il sortit. En laissant Harry stupéfaits par la nouvelle. Bon minute pas de panique je vais écrire a Dumbledore. Oui se dit-il s'est la seule solution possible. La dessus il monta les escaliers 4à4. Bondit sur la première plume et le premier parchemin qu'il trouva et écrit au professeur Dumbledore en lui expliquant tout et lui demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Attacha la lettre au pied de Hedwige  
  
-Fais vite surtout celle-ci claqua du bec et s'envola. Harry la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans le lointain. Puis il attendit la réponse de Dumbledore qu'il reçut non plus par Hedwige comme il s'y attendait mais par Fumseck qui se posa dans sa chambre et lui tendit sa lettre que Harry prit et lut  
  
Harry,  
  
prépare tes affaires je viens te chercher dès que possible. Je t'expliquerais pourquoi tant de précipitation. Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry ne se fit pas prier il prépara ses affaires puis se rendant compte qu'il pouvait de la magie donna un coup de baguette magique et toutes ses affaires furent prête instantanément. Un instant plus tard il entendit un pop dans son dos et il se retourna et vit le professeur Dumbledore devant lui.  
  
Chap2 héritier  
  
-Bonjour Harry. Harry regarda Dumbledore et vit que il n'avait pas changé d'un poil depuis l'année passée il y avait toujours cette même lueur dans ses yeux derrière ses lunettes demi-lunes.  
  
-Bonjour professeur  
  
-Je vois que tu as préparé tes affaires nous allons pouvoir y aller tu peux aller dire au revoir à ta tante et ton oncle si tu veux.  
  
-Non se ne sera pas nécessaire. Tous ce qu'il souhaite s'est que je débarrasse le planché le plus vite possible alors.  
  
-Très bien on va y aller alors. Dumbledore pointa sa baguette sur les affaires de Harry et elle disparurent dans un pop. Puis il se tourna vers Harry et lui dit  
  
-Si tu veux bien nous allons transplaner  
  
-Bien. Répondit l'intéressé  
  
-Mais je ne peux pas transplaner avec toi. On ne peut transplaner que soi même  
  
-Mais je fais comment moi alors ??  
  
-En réalité transplaner n'est pas compliquer surtout pour toi maintenant que tu as 15 ans ça devrait pas poser de problème. Il suffit de concentré très fort sur un endroit et de le voir puis de te voir dedans et tu devrais y être.  
  
-S'est tout ?Demanda Harry étonné  
  
-Oui s'est tout  
  
-Mais on doit avoir le permis pour transplaner non ?  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Maintenant que tu peux faire de la magie s'est inclus dedans  
  
-Ah bon très bien  
  
-Bon alors concentre-toi on va aller juste a l'entrée de Hoggart car on ne peut tranplaner dans Hoggart même. Et je ne te met pas chez les Weasley car je n'ai pas eu le temps de créer les barrières de protection contre Voldemort.  
  
-A propos de Voldemort professeur.  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-En fait je n'ai plus fait de rêve de lui depuis une semaine s'est normal alors que avant j'en faisait tout les jours  
  
-Je t'en parlerais quand on sera a Hoggart si tu veux bien d'accord ?  
  
-Oui pas problème  
  
-Bon alors on y va. Harry se concentra sur le portail de Hoggart qui signalait qu'on était à l'entrée de l'école. Puis une sensation bizarre de léger picotement l'envahit pendant ¼ de secondes il ré ouvrit les yeux il était devant le portail a l'endroit exacte ou il l'avait voulu. Un autre pop lui confirma que Dumbledore le suivait bien.  
  
-Bon très bien mais ne traînons pas trop ici. Ils avancèrent et Dumbledore parla  
  
-Bon maintenant je vais te dire pourquoi j'étais si presser de partir la protection était basé sur le fait que les Dursley devait t'accepter pour qu'elle fonctionne à partir du moment ou ils ne voulaient plus de toi elle devenait caduc et s'en effet tu comprends ?!  
  
-Oui mais je me demande ce qui les a poussé à me garder pendant toute ses années.  
  
-Oh parce que je leur verset tout les mois une petite somme assez rondelette.  
  
-D'accord je vois. Décidément il ne regrettait pas de les avoir quitter. Pendant qu'il parlait ils étaient arrivés en vue du château.  
  
-Et pour Voldemort professeur ? Le visage de Dumbledore s'assombrit  
  
-On en parle dés que on arrive mon bureau d'accord ?!  
  
-Oui pas de problème. Ils montèrent dans le château Harry se sentait bien il enfin de retour chez lui. Ils croisèrent le professeur McGonagall qui ne sembla surprise de les rencontrer. Dumbledore a du la mettre au courant la mettre au courant puis ils croisèrent un garçon que Harry n'avait jamais vu. Le professeur lui dit de venir avec eux. Enfin ils arrivèrent en vue du bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
-Très bien assieds toi.  
  
-Ryan tu veux bien rester un peu dehors. Celui-ci aquiesa et sortit.  
  
-Bon très bien ce que je vais te dire va sûrement t'étonné et te suspendre alors écoute bien. Transplaner comme tu viens de le faire sur une si longue distance et réussir !!Pour un adolescent normal s'est totalement impossible mais tu y es arriver sans aucune difficulté sais tu seulement pourquoi ?Harry fit non de la tête en ne comprenant pas tellement ou Dumbledore voulait en venir.  
  
-Un jour tu m'as demandé pourquoi Voldemort tenait tant as te tuer toi et ton père. Je peux désormais te dire pourquoi. Tu n'ignores pas Voldemort est l'héritier de Salasard Serpentard.  
  
-Non bien sur mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne.  
  
-Il y a une vielle prophétie qui raconte les événements que nous vivons aujourd'hui. Mais elle dit aussi que il aurait une immense bataille entre 4 héritiers d'illustres sorciers. Et que 3 héritiers les plus jeunes si il vivait jusque là deviendrait bien plus puissant que le premier qui s'était déclaré. la prophétie ne va pas plus loin. Tu est l'un de ses deux héritiers tu es l'héritier de Godric Griffondor. Voila pourquoi il tenait tant a te tuer toi et ton père. Harry lui n'en revenait pas lui l'héritier de Godric Griffondor impossible ... Quoique l'épée qu'il avait fait apparaître en 2ème lui laissait dire le contraire mais aussi les étincelles de sa baguette chez M Ollivander et ses parents qui habitait a Godric Hollow oui finalement s'était possible.  
  
-Et qui sont les deux autres demanda-t-il ?  
  
-Le garçon que tu as vu en entrant et nous avons trouvé le troisième.  
  
-Ryan tu peux venir maintenant. Le garçon entra Harry se mit à le regarder 1m80 cheveux châtains les épaules larges et bien bâties Harry et lui devait avoir la même taille Harry avait considérablement grandi pendant l'été malgré le manque de nourriture que lui avait donné les Dursley.  
  
-Harry voici Ryan. Bon malheureusement ce n'est pas tout ça ne va pas être facile pour toi de l'entendre mais il le faut comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte en arrivant t'es pouvoir on considérablement augmenté. Et si tu ne ressens plus de picotement a ta cicatrice s'est parce que Voldemort n'est plus de ce monde. Une d'euphorie envahit Harry  
  
-Il est mort ??!  
  
-Non Harry en fait il n'est plus de ce monde puisqu'il n'est plus à notre époque.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Je dois de donner une autre mauvaise nouvelle Harry. Voldemort veut ta mort et pour ça il veut te tuer avant même que existe. Harry qui avait tout a fait compris ou voulait en venir Dumbledore lui dit  
  
-Il veut tuer mes parents comme ça je n'existerais pas. Harry sentit un frisson lui courir sur l'échine  
  
-Exacte il s'en prends a toi car nous avons réussi a protéger Ryan et Aurore et personne ne sait d'où ils viennent mais toi par contre. Harry n'entendait qu'a moitié ce que lui disait Dumbledore il pensait a ses parents s'était un peu comme si on les retuait une deuxième fois.  
  
-On peut faire quelque chose ?  
  
-Oui il faut que vous alliez tout les trois.  
  
-Quoi mais à quoi ça servirait on ne peut rien faire contre lui.  
  
-Si vous pouvez vous avez maintenant 15 ans s'est l'éclosion de vos dons.  
  
-Mais on ne se connaît pas et qui va venir avec nous ??  
  
-Personne vous irez a trois.  
  
-Quoi mais pourquoi ?  
  
-S'est simple tu te souviens quand tu as remonté le temps tuas eu l'impression que ton père était la tu avais ressentis une présence familière. Toutes les personnes qualifiées qui aurait u vous accompagner existe déjà en 1978 et elle se reconaitrait immédiatement ou alors il faudrait pendre du polynectar mais vous devriez emmené la personne avec vous ce qui est impossible. Mais malheureusement s'est sûrement ce qu'a fait Voldemort car il est parti avec d'après ce que je sais un moldu ce qui veut dire qu'il y aura 2 Voldemort. Et un retourneur ne peut emmené que trois personnes. Et il n'existe qu'un seul returneur de temps pour les années encore présent l'autre s'est Voldemort qui l'a. Cette fois Harry était proprement sidéré. Mais était heureux aussi il allait connaître ses parents enfin lui qui ne les avait jamais vraiment vu ou alors il ne s'en souvenait plus. Ce fut Ryan qui parla  
  
-Oui tout s'est bien mais on va vous dire quoi en 1978 coucou on vient du futur et Voldemort veux tu les parents d'Harry il faut qu'on l'en empêche ça le ferait pas trop je crois !  
  
-Non en fait quand vous allez me voir il faudra m'expliquer plus ou moins la situation mais en restant d'en le vague le plus possible il faudra surtout beaucoup vous entraînez vous avez quelques années de retard par apport à lui. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et une fille apparut une fille assez jolie de longs cheveux noirs légèrement frisé dans la quinzaine mesurant approximativement 1m70  
  
NOTE DE L'AUTEUR Voilà appartir de maintenant je vais changé de point de vue de la situation allant du point de vue de tous les maraudeurs Lily Ryan Aurore et Harry. J'espère que ça vous plait. Reviewez moi pour dire quoi 


	2. 3 premiers chapitres

Salut a tous ceci va être un remaniement de ' Légende' j'ai en effet relut ma fic et je me suis rendu compte que s'était totalement nulle. Je garde donc quelques idées principales. Ha oui aussi je voudrais demander une permission a « sophie black » pour savoir si je peux prendre quelques idées à toi. Bref tu réponds moi merci. Ah oui je voudrais aussi savoir c'est quoi encore l'oplon je sais bien que j'ai lu ça quelques part dans une fic mais je ne sais plus laquelle si son auteur veut bien m'expliquer plus en détail parce que l'idée m'intéresse. Sur ce je commence. Si des commentaires n'hésitez pas. Ah oui aussi si on pouvait m'expliquer comment faire pour séparer les différents chapitre.  
  
  
  
Légende  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1 Anniversaire  
  
7h30 du matin le 31 juillet au 14 privet drive. Un ado se réveille mais un ados comme les autres il est en effet très difficile d'être aussi peu ordinaire que à Harry Potter. Harry est un sorcier mais même pour les sorciers Harry n'est pas un garçon qu'on pourrait qualifier d'ordinaire. Il est le seul être à avoir jamais survécu au sort de la mort lancé part Voldemort. Le mage noir que tous s'accordaient pour dire qu'il était le plus puissant du siècle. Mais Harry avait survécu et contre toute attente le sortilège s'était retourné contre lui en Voldemort avait été réduit a néant ses pouvoirs détruit. Réduit a moins que de la vie le mage noir avait du s'enfuir. Et Harry Potter était devenu célèbre. Mais malheureusement l'année passée lors du tournoi des trois sorciers Voldemort avait réussi à retrouver ses pouvoirs. Harry lui avit échappé de justesse mais Cédric Diggory avait été tué et Harry s'était toujours senti responsable de sa mort. Et maintenant Harry faisait régulièrement des cauchamards ou il voyait Voldemort tué des Moldus et des sorciers. Mais étant chez sa tante et son oncle. Les dursleys ne voulait pas que l'on parle de son anormalité sous leur toit. Alors que Harry reçoive des nouvelles du monde des sorciers par la gazette. Il ne fallait pas rêver. Harry avait toute fois demandé a ses amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger mais ils lui avaient répondu qu'ils ne devait pas sans faire. Sur ce Harry se leva et vit que 4 hibou étaient dans sa et attendaient patiemment qu'on veuille bien leur détaché leur fardeau. Se demandant pourquoi il avait autant de courrier d'un coup Harry se leva et alla détaché la lettre à la patte du hibou qu'il reconnut comme le sien. Hedwige lui tendit sa patte s'était une lettre de Sirius son parrain  
  
Cher Harry  
  
comment vas-tu moi ici. Tout va bien. Je suis parti avec Lunard pour retrouver et réunir tout les anciens. Mais bon je ne suis pas la pour te raconter ma vie mais pour te souhaiter un bonne anniversaire. Harry avait complètement oublier il avait 15. Alors bonne anniversaire j'espère que ton cadeau te plaira Lupin y a participé aussi en tant que amis tes parents. Et c'est lui qui a été le cherché. Ton cadeau te surtout utile lit le bien tu devrais bientôt recevoir une lettre de Dumbledore a ce propos. N'en abuse pas et tu ne dois en parler a personne du moins pas par lettre. Bon on va devoir y aller  
  
Ton parrain Sniffle  
  
Harry regarda son cadeau s'était un retourneur de temps se d'objet était strictement contrôlé par le ministère de la magie et Harry se demandait comment ils avaient fait pour réussir a en obtenir un et surtout a quoi ça pourrait lui servir bref il ne chercha pas a comprendre passa la chaine autour de son coups avec le sablier. Puis prit la lettre suivante a un petit Hibou surexcité que Harry reconnut tout de suite. Coq le hibou de Ron. Et la lettre venait Ron bien sur  
  
Cher Harry  
  
Comment vas-tu ici tout va bien mis appart le fait que maman ne veut toujours pas qu'on sorte de la maison. Tu te rends compte que depuis le début des vacances je suis enfermé dans la maison. Harry soupira lui aussi pensa t-il amèrement était enfermé depuis le début des vacances. Maman est terrifié et en plus Georges et Fred s'amuse a expérimenté leur nouveau bonbon sur nous j'ai bien du me transformé une demi douzaine de fois en canari trois fois en âne et cinq fois en grenouille quand a Percy je ne les compte même plus. Mais s'est pas tout ça mais je voulais te dire une chose bonne anniversaire. J'espère que ton cadeau te plaira malheureusement tu ne le recevra la première fois que en septembre. En effet je tes inscrit a Quidittch MAAAG je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir. Bon aller je dois te laisser  
  
A+ RON  
  
Harry était au ange il recevoir un magazine entièrement consacré au quidittch son sport favori. Il prit ensuite une lettre a un hibou inconnu. Elle était d'Hermione  
  
Cher Harry  
  
comment vas-tu ici tout va bien. Moi je ne suis pas aller en Bulgarie finalement. J'ai refusé. Harry se demandait bien pourquoi mais bon s'était une fille et même si s'était Hermione ça devenait de plus en plus dur de la comprendre. Il lui demanderait pourquoi dans sa prochaine lettre. Mais pour le moment je n'ai qu'une chose a te dire Bonne anniversaire j'espère que ton cadeau te plaira  
  
Hermione  
  
S'était un énorme livre avec comme titre ' sortilèges oubliés mais très utile '.Il sourit venant d'Hermione ça ne l'étonnait pas beaucoup mais il se promit de jeter un coup d'?il quand il aurait le temps cad pas maintenant il devait aller préparer le déjeuner pour les dursley.  
  
-Pff sont pénibles pensa t-il. Immédiatement après arriva un autre hibou que Harry n'avait jamais vu avec une lettre de Hoggart. Il saisit la lettre et la lut  
  
Cher M Potter  
  
Nous vous permettons d'utiliser la magie étant donné les circonstances particulière vous concernant. Vous pouvez a dater de ce jour utiliser la magie Je vous prie cher M Potter de croire en l'expression de mes sentiments distingués  
  
M Cornélius Fudge  
  
Cette fois s'était le plus beau jour de sa vie non seulement les Dursley allait comprendre leur douleur mais il ne serait plus obligés de faire tout ce qu'on lui disait même plus obligé de faire appelle à Sirius pour être tranquille. Et Cornélius Fudge devait avoir compris et crut au retour de Voldemort. A cette pensée il revint sur terre depuis une semaine il n'avait plus mal à ça cicatrice alors que pendant tout le mois Harry avait eu mal tout les jours. Et tous les jours il s'était réveillé en sursaut. Et même si il était heureux de ne plus faire de cauchemars a propos de Voldemort ça l'inquiétait sérieusement il y avait quelque chose de pas normal. Puis soudain une voix le tira de ses pensées  
  
-Alors fainéant tu ne pas rester éternellement au lit il y a la pelouse a tondre. Harry descendit un sourire la lettre de Fudge dans sa main et la brandit sous le nez de sa tante  
  
-Lit. Lui dit-il La tante le regarda d'un air méfiant. Et lui arracha presque la lettre des mains. Au fur et a mesure qu'elle parcourait la lettre Harry vit le visage de sa tante se décomposé et devenir tout blanc pour finalement poussé un hurlement perçant  
  
-VERNON Vernon. Entendant les cris de sa femme l'oncle Vernon apparut au pas de course.  
  
-Lit ça lui dit-elle. LIT je te dis. Le même phénomène se produit avec l'oncle Vernon. Qui finalement lui dit  
  
-Très bien puisque tu le prends sur ce ton. Je vais te dire une bonne chose. Il n'est pas question que tu restes sous mon toit alors que tu peux faire usage de ton anormalité. Demain midi tu dois être dehors je ne veux plus de toi sous mon toit. Sur ce il sortit. En laissant Harry stupéfaits par la nouvelle. Bon minute pas de panique je vais écrire a Dumbledore. Oui se dit-il s'est la seule solution possible. La dessus il monta les escaliers 4à4. Bondit sur la première plume et le premier parchemin qu'il trouva et écrit au professeur Dumbledore en lui expliquant tout et lui demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Attacha la lettre au pied de Hedwige  
  
-Fais vite surtout celle-ci claqua du bec et s'envola. Harry la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans le lointain. Puis il attendit la réponse de Dumbledore qu'il reçut non plus par Hedwige comme il s'y attendait mais par Fumseck qui se posa dans sa chambre et lui tendit sa lettre que Harry prit et lut  
  
Harry,  
  
prépare tes affaires je viens te chercher dès que possible. Je t'expliquerais pourquoi tant de précipitation. Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry ne se fit pas prier il prépara ses affaires puis se rendant compte qu'il pouvait de la magie donna un coup de baguette magique et toutes ses affaires furent prête instantanément. Un instant plus tard il entendit un pop dans son dos et il se retourna et vit le professeur Dumbledore devant lui.  
  
Chap2 héritier  
  
-Bonjour Harry. Harry regarda Dumbledore et vit que il n'avait pas changé d'un poil depuis l'année passée il y avait toujours cette même lueur dans ses yeux derrière ses lunettes demi-lunes.  
  
-Bonjour professeur  
  
-Je vois que tu as préparé tes affaires nous allons pouvoir y aller tu peux aller dire au revoir à ta tante et ton oncle si tu veux.  
  
-Non se ne sera pas nécessaire. Tous ce qu'il souhaite s'est que je débarrasse le planché le plus vite possible alors.  
  
-Très bien on va y aller alors. Dumbledore pointa sa baguette sur les affaires de Harry et elle disparurent dans un pop. Puis il se tourna vers Harry et lui dit  
  
-Si tu veux bien nous allons transplaner  
  
-Bien. Répondit l'intéressé  
  
-Mais je ne peux pas transplaner avec toi. On ne peut transplaner que soi même  
  
-Mais je fais comment moi alors ??  
  
-En réalité transplaner n'est pas compliquer surtout pour toi maintenant que tu as 15 ans ça devrait pas poser de problème. Il suffit de concentré très fort sur un endroit et de le voir puis de te voir dedans et tu devrais y être.  
  
-S'est tout ?Demanda Harry étonné  
  
-Oui s'est tout  
  
-Mais on doit avoir le permis pour transplaner non ?  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Maintenant que tu peux faire de la magie s'est inclus dedans  
  
-Ah bon très bien  
  
-Bon alors concentre-toi on va aller juste a l'entrée de Hoggart car on ne peut tranplaner dans Hoggart même. Et je ne te met pas chez les Weasley car je n'ai pas eu le temps de créer les barrières de protection contre Voldemort.  
  
-A propos de Voldemort professeur.  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-En fait je n'ai plus fait de rêve de lui depuis une semaine s'est normal alors que avant j'en faisait tout les jours  
  
-Je t'en parlerais quand on sera a Hoggart si tu veux bien d'accord ?  
  
-Oui pas problème  
  
-Bon alors on y va. Harry se concentra sur le portail de Hoggart qui signalait qu'on était à l'entrée de l'école. Puis une sensation bizarre de léger picotement l'envahit pendant ¼ de secondes il ré ouvrit les yeux il était devant le portail a l'endroit exacte ou il l'avait voulu. Un autre pop lui confirma que Dumbledore le suivait bien.  
  
-Bon très bien mais ne traînons pas trop ici. Ils avancèrent et Dumbledore parla  
  
-Bon maintenant je vais te dire pourquoi j'étais si presser de partir la protection était basé sur le fait que les Dursley devait t'accepter pour qu'elle fonctionne à partir du moment ou ils ne voulaient plus de toi elle devenait caduc et s'en effet tu comprends ?!  
  
-Oui mais je me demande ce qui les a poussé à me garder pendant toute ses années.  
  
-Oh parce que je leur verset tout les mois une petite somme assez rondelette.  
  
-D'accord je vois. Décidément il ne regrettait pas de les avoir quitter. Pendant qu'il parlait ils étaient arrivés en vue du château.  
  
-Et pour Voldemort professeur ? Le visage de Dumbledore s'assombrit  
  
-On en parle dés que on arrive mon bureau d'accord ?!  
  
-Oui pas de problème. Ils montèrent dans le château Harry se sentait bien il enfin de retour chez lui. Ils croisèrent le professeur McGonagall qui ne sembla surprise de les rencontrer. Dumbledore a du la mettre au courant la mettre au courant puis ils croisèrent un garçon que Harry n'avait jamais vu. Le professeur lui dit de venir avec eux. Enfin ils arrivèrent en vue du bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
-Très bien assieds toi.  
  
-Ryan tu veux bien rester un peu dehors. Celui-ci aquiesa et sortit.  
  
-Bon très bien ce que je vais te dire va sûrement t'étonné et te suspendre alors écoute bien. Transplaner comme tu viens de le faire sur une si longue distance et réussir !!Pour un adolescent normal s'est totalement impossible mais tu y es arriver sans aucune difficulté sais tu seulement pourquoi ?Harry fit non de la tête en ne comprenant pas tellement ou Dumbledore voulait en venir.  
  
-Un jour tu m'as demandé pourquoi Voldemort tenait tant as te tuer toi et ton père. Je peux désormais te dire pourquoi. Tu n'ignores pas Voldemort est l'héritier de Salasard Serpentard.  
  
-Non bien sur mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne.  
  
-Il y a une vielle prophétie qui raconte les événements que nous vivons aujourd'hui. Mais elle dit aussi que il aurait une immense bataille entre 4 héritiers d'illustres sorciers. Et que 3 héritiers les plus jeunes si il vivait jusque là deviendrait bien plus puissant que le premier qui s'était déclaré. la prophétie ne va pas plus loin. Tu est l'un de ses deux héritiers tu es l'héritier de Godric Griffondor. Voila pourquoi il tenait tant a te tuer toi et ton père. Harry lui n'en revenait pas lui l'héritier de Godric Griffondor impossible ... Quoique l'épée qu'il avait fait apparaître en 2ème lui laissait dire le contraire mais aussi les étincelles de sa baguette chez M Ollivander et ses parents qui habitait a Godric Hollow oui finalement s'était possible.  
  
-Et qui sont les deux autres demanda-t-il ?  
  
-Le garçon que tu as vu en entrant et nous avons trouvé le troisième.  
  
-Ryan tu peux venir maintenant. Le garçon entra Harry se mit à le regarder 1m80 cheveux châtains les épaules larges et bien bâties Harry et lui devait avoir la même taille Harry avait considérablement grandi pendant l'été malgré le manque de nourriture que lui avait donné les Dursley.  
  
-Harry voici Ryan. Bon malheureusement ce n'est pas tout ça ne va pas être facile pour toi de l'entendre mais il le faut comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte en arrivant t'es pouvoir on considérablement augmenté. Et si tu ne ressens plus de picotement a ta cicatrice s'est parce que Voldemort n'est plus de ce monde. Une d'euphorie envahit Harry  
  
-Il est mort ??!  
  
-Non Harry en fait il n'est plus de ce monde puisqu'il n'est plus à notre époque.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Je dois de donner une autre mauvaise nouvelle Harry. Voldemort veut ta mort et pour ça il veut te tuer avant même que existe. Harry qui avait tout a fait compris ou voulait en venir Dumbledore lui dit  
  
-Il veut tuer mes parents comme ça je n'existerais pas. Harry sentit un frisson lui courir sur l'échine  
  
-Exacte il s'en prends a toi car nous avons réussi a protéger Ryan et Aurore et personne ne sait d'où ils viennent mais toi par contre. Harry n'entendait qu'a moitié ce que lui disait Dumbledore il pensait a ses parents s'était un peu comme si on les retuait une deuxième fois.  
  
-On peut faire quelque chose ?  
  
-Oui il faut que vous alliez tout les trois.  
  
-Quoi mais à quoi ça servirait on ne peut rien faire contre lui.  
  
-Si vous pouvez vous avez maintenant 15 ans s'est l'éclosion de vos dons.  
  
-Mais on ne se connaît pas et qui va venir avec nous ??  
  
-Personne vous irez a trois.  
  
-Quoi mais pourquoi ?  
  
-S'est simple tu te souviens quand tu as remonté le temps tuas eu l'impression que ton père était la tu avais ressentis une présence familière. Toutes les personnes qualifiées qui aurait u vous accompagner existe déjà en 1978 et elle se reconaitrait immédiatement ou alors il faudrait pendre du polynectar mais vous devriez emmené la personne avec vous ce qui est impossible. Mais malheureusement s'est sûrement ce qu'a fait Voldemort car il est parti avec d'après ce que je sais un moldu ce qui veut dire qu'il y aura 2 Voldemort. Et un retourneur ne peut emmené que trois personnes. Et il n'existe qu'un seul returneur de temps pour les années encore présent l'autre s'est Voldemort qui l'a. Cette fois Harry était proprement sidéré. Mais était heureux aussi il allait connaître ses parents enfin lui qui ne les avait jamais vraiment vu ou alors il ne s'en souvenait plus. Ce fut Ryan qui parla  
  
-Oui tout s'est bien mais on va vous dire quoi en 1978 coucou on vient du futur et Voldemort veux tu les parents d'Harry il faut qu'on l'en empêche ça le ferait pas trop je crois !  
  
-Non en fait quand vous allez me voir il faudra m'expliquer plus ou moins la situation mais en restant d'en le vague le plus possible il faudra surtout beaucoup vous entraînez vous avez quelques années de retard par apport à lui. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et une fille apparut une fille assez jolie de longs cheveux noirs légèrement frisé dans la quinzaine mesurant approximativement 1m70 .  
  
NOTE DE L'AUTEUR Voilà appartir de maintenant je vais changé de point de vue de la situation allant du point de vue de tous les maraudeurs Lily Ryan Aurore et Harry. J'espère que ça vous plait. Reviewez moi pour dire quoi  
  
Bon très bien vous voici tous réunis. Mais nous avons malheureusement peut de temps très de temps. Voldemort lui est parti depuis une semaine. Les sorts de protection de Hoggart sont les même que ceux de maintenant et il n'as pas encore réussi à passer outre mais avec 2 Voldemort on ne sait jamais. Harry réfléchissait à toutes vitesse partir dans le passé oui mais et ses amis Sirius ça veut dire qu'il ne les verraient pas sauf Sirius mais se serait dans des conditions totalement différentes.  
  
-Et on ne peut partir qu'a trois ?  
  
-Oui  
  
-Et on part quand ? demanda Aurore  
  
-Le plus tôt possible !  
  
-Cad ?  
  
-Et bien dès que vous aurez vu vos amis et dit adieu a vos parents mais je vous demanderait de rester très discret j'ai déjà convoqué les personnes que vous voudrez voir en priorité car si ça tombe vous ne les verrez plus pendant un moment je n'ai aucune idée tu temps que ça vous prendra  
  
*************  
  
-Oui partir tout ça s'est bien beau mais on revient quand et puis moi je les connais pas mais ils doivent penser la même chose de moi. Bon aller mes parents vont bientôt arrivés il faut que je fasse bonne impression. Les pauvres eux qui avait déjà du mal avec la magie. Ryan était plongé dans une certaine amertume. Mais bon au moins on est bien accompagné et il jetta un regard à Aurore. Hola mais tu fais quoi là s'est vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça. En tout cas s'est clair que s'est une expérience unique je ne ferais pas ça deux fois dans ma vie. Puis ses parents entrèrent ils étaient à en juger par leur air totalement désorienté on leur avait expliqué ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Sa mère fondit sur lui.  
  
-Tu veux vraiment faire ça ?  
  
-On n'a pas vraiment le choix et puis je pense que ça en vaut la peine non ? Sauver le monde moi qui prenait pour Rambo quand j'étais petit je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Enfin c'est pas grave. Mon père à l'air moins inquiet que ma mère  
  
-Je suis fier de toi mon fils. Etrangement ça me faisait toujours le même effet que quand j'étais petit. Puis une bande de rouquin suivit d'une fille aux cheveux dans tout les sens et d'un grand homme avec les cheveux noirs et un visage décharné tout comme ça robe on aurait di qu'il sortait de prison entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore en se dirigeant vers Harry. Ryan ne connaissait pas Harry mais il avait l'air sympathique s'était du moins l'impression qu'il donnait au premier abord. Puis soudain Ryan remarqua que Aurore contrairement à lui et Harry n'avait pas une mère qui l'assommait de questions en fait personne n'était avec elle.  
  
***************  
  
Comme je les envie tout les deux avoir une famille bien sur d'après ce que je sais ils ne doivent pas être sa famille réelle à Harry puisque ses parents sont morts mais en tout cas Harry avait l'air de considéré ses personnes comme ça famille. Enfin pas grave au moins en allant avec eux je me vengerais de cette imbécile et je ne le raterais pas. Il paiera se dit Aurore  
  
***************  
  
-Bon et bien voilà il va être temps d'y aller. Je suis sur que vous comprenez que le temps presse. Il eut un oui général de la tête.  
  
Très bien je vais vous donnez les dernières informations. Vous gardez le même prénom mais on va changer de nom. Bon Harry se sera Fell toi Ryan se sera Green et toi Aurore.se sera Boden -Ça va ?  
  
-Oui  
  
-Oui  
  
-Oui  
  
Harry Fell ça ne sonnait pas mal s'était moins bien que Potter mais bon je m'en conterais se dit Harry.  
  
-Bon mais vous ne pouvez pas aller comme ça on doit changer votre apparence légèrement du moins car a moins de prendre du polinectar ce qui n'est pas possible on ne peut que vous changer les cheveux vous faire pousser une barbe ou quelque chose d'autres dans le même genre.  
  
-Viens Harry tu vas commencer bon très bien réfléchissons que pourrait-on changer. Hermione intervint alors  
  
-On devrait avant toutes choses lui changé sa cicatrice et ses cheveux qui sont dans tout les sens  
  
-Oui vous avez raison Hermione. Harry vit Hermione rougir quand elle entendit Dumbledore prononcer son nom. A près un coup de baguette magique Harry avait les cheveux blonds coupé cours ce qui les empêchait d'être en bataille et une cicatrice en forme lune  
  
-Bon voilà on va aussi te muscler un peu. Harry sentit gonflé ses muscles  
  
-Voila qui est mieux mais on ne peut pas changer grand-chose d'autre. Mais Harry était très content de sa transformation.  
  
-Bon à toi Ryan toi je ne vois pas vraiment qu'est ce que je pourrais faire mmmhh..Puis Dumbledore agita sa baguette et Harry vit les cheveux de Ryan grandirent il avait maintenant atteins plus bas que les épaules Ryan lui par contre n'avait pas l'air enchanté puis après encore un coup de baguette il n'avait plus les cheveux châtains mais blond très clair. Et avec un autre coiup de baguette une barbe lui poussa on aurait dit qu'il avait pris 5 en plus d'un coup  
  
-Bof fut le seule commentaire qu'il fit. Harry était du même avis mais quand il regarda dans la pièce il se rendit compte que les présences féminines avaient l'air au contraire de beaucoup apprécier. Puis se fut le tour d'Aurore qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot depuis le début des transformations.  
  
-A toi Aurore Bon réfléchissons ... oui voilà. Il agita sa baguette ses cheveux passèrent du noir purent à un blond super clair qui lui allait vraiment puis ses cheveux grandirent pour finalement lui arrivés dans le bas du dos. Fred et Georges ne purent s'empêcher de siffler en s'attirant du même coup un regard noir de Ryan et sourire qui avait plus tôt l'air d'un sourire de consternation.  
  
-Bon voila s'est l'heure de vous dire adieu mais rappelez-vous vous ne devez dire a personne que vous venez du futur mais le plus important de tout vous ne devez pas leur prédire leur avenir ou le changer en tuant le Voldemort (tressaillement) de cette époque d'accord ?! -Promettez le !  
  
-Je le jure  
  
-Moi aussi  
  
-Moi aussi  
  
Le moment de séparation fut pénibles pour tous tout le monde était inquiets et stresser. Puis ils sortirent du bureau laissant la les parents et amis Dumbledore les conduits au portail de Hoggart.  
  
-Mes amis nous y voilà. Je vous souhaite bonne chance. Tenez voici le retourneur il faut que l'un d'entre vous le prenne  
  
-Moi je vais le prendre dit Aurore et on vous le confiera quand on arrivera.  
  
-Pour revenir la phrase que vous devrez dire pour revenir en retournant le sablier s'est retour à la maison du présents vous avez bien retenus  
  
-Tenez. Il est déjà régler Tous purent sentir la tension qu'il avait dans sa voie.  
  
-Maintenant partez et surtout bonne chance. Les trois héritiers se rapprochèrent en pansant autour du cou la chaîne au bout de laquelle était accrochés le retourneur de temps. Et Aurore retourna le sablier et ils disparurent. Dumbledore murmura  
  
-Le sort en ai jeté. Et il repartit vers le château  
  
****************  
  
Chap3 L'arrivée  
  
Une fois que Aurore avait retourner le sablier les couleurs étaient devenues confuses et une sensation bizarre les avait entourés. Ryan nouveau dans le monde de la magie s'inquiétait du temps que ça prenait il n'avait jamais fait de voyage dans le temps et se demandait si ça allait encore continuer longtemps car il commençait avoir le tournis et des envies de vomir puis soudain tout s'arrêta et ils se retrouvèrent exactement au même endroit le paysage avait très peu changé seule un arbuste qui avait maintenant une toute petite taille alors qu'a leur époque il était beaucoup plus grand leur indiqua qu'il avait remonter le temps  
  
-On a réussi dit Ryan  
  
-Oui mais maintenant je me demande comment on va annoncé ça à Dumbledore tout en restant dans le vague soupira Aurore.  
  
-Je ne sais pas en tout cas on ne peut as rester ici éternellement dit Harry.  
  
-Oui tu as raison allons-y.  
  
Ils se mirent à marcher Ryan avait froid mais bon il fallait qu'il apprenne le plus possible de ses 2 nouveaux amis  
  
-Alors demanda-t-il j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais pas connu tes parents ? Ryan vit Harry avait l'air surpris.  
  
-Tu ne connais pas son histoire demanda Aurore incrédule.  
  
-Euh non désolé je ne sais pas si vous savez mais je suis nouveau dans le monde de la magie je n'ai découvert mes pouvoirs que depuis 8 mois quand j'avais 15 depuis j'ai pris des cours intensifs pour me remettre a niveau. Ryan remarqua que il avait l'air de plus en plus surpris  
  
-Y a un problème ?  
  
-Oui et non d'habitude on découvre toujours qu'on est un sorcier avant et on reçois sa lettre a l'age de 11 ans dit Harry  
  
-Mais le principal s'est que soit avec nous maintenant !  
  
-Et pour tes parents ? Harry lui raconta son histoire et Ryan ressentit un sentiment de malaise. Comment j'ai pu être aussi indiscret !!  
  
-Désolé  
  
-Pas grave tout ça s'est du passé ou du futur comme tu veux.  
  
-Ho regardez fit Aurore le professeur McGonagall fondait sur eux mais semblait beaucoup plus jeune. Normale elle 20 de moins pensa Ryan.  
  
-Je vous rappelle qu'il interdis de se promener..elle s'interrompis  
  
-Qui êtes vous je ne vous ai jamais avant !?  
  
-Nous voudrions voir le professeur Albus Dumbledore. Nous avons à lui parler. Dit Aurore  
  
-Et qui êtes vous et que lui voulez vous .  
  
-Je suis Aurore.Boden et voici  
  
-Ryan Green  
  
-Harry Fell  
  
-Nous voulons voir le professeur Dumbledore pour lui parler dit Harry  
  
-Lui de quoi  
  
-De Voldemort professeur. Elle avait tressaillit  
  
-Comment savez vous que je suis professeur ?  
  
-Euh.il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose vite. Heureusement il trouva  
  
-On nous a dit qu'il n'y avait que des professeurs à Hoggart et a voir comment vous êtes habillées vous en êtes forcément une.  
  
-Mouais suivez moi. Pfff s'était juste pensa-t-il et il vit les autres qui était soulagé. Et ils suivirent le professeur McGonagall. Jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore bien qu'ils connaissaient tous le chemin. En chemin ils rencontrèrent plusieurs élèves qui les regardèrent passer Puis soudain Ryan se figea des élèves ?? Mais non il avait quittés leur année alors qu'il était en vacances. Le retourneur de temps s'était peut-être trompé d'années ?  
  
-Des élèves dit-il tout haut. Un éclair de compréhension passa entre eux  
  
-En quelle année sommes nous ? Et a quelle date ?  
  
Le professeur McGonagall les regarda bizarrement et leur dit  
  
1978 Bien sur le 7 septembre.  
  
-Ah oui j'avais oublié je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi a retenir les dates. Et il sourit aux 2 autres. Qui lui sourire a leur tour le retourneur de temps avait décalé de 2,5 semaines mais rien de grave heureusement.  
  
McGonagall s'arrêta devant la gargouille et réfléchit  
  
-Quel est le mot passe déjà ah oui et elle murmura  
  
-Albus et ses mots de passe en poussant un soupire  
  
-Petit beurre dit-elle à la gargouille. Et celle-ci les laissa entrer. Ils montèrent l'escalier pour finalement arrivés dans le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
-Bonjour leur fit-il entrer  
  
-Bonjour professeur répondirent-ils  
  
-Alors je ne crois pas vous connaître qui êtes vous ?  
  
-Nous aurions besoin de vous parler en privé le moins de personne possible doivent être au courant de cette affaire professeur.  
  
******************  
  
James, Sirius, Peter et Lupin venait de sortir du cours de potion le cours ne s'était pas mal passer appart que Peter avait fait fondre son premier chaudron de l'année ce qui avait mis le professeur Barnet dans une colère noir. James était dans ses pensées il pensait à la tête Rogue lorsque Peter avait fait fondre son chaudron. Cette espèce de pouilleux avait ri et s'était amusés de la déconfiture de son ami et James n'avait pas aimés tout comme aucun des maraudeurs.  
  
-Et à quoi tu penses là . James ? James Potter ? Allo allo ici la terre appelle la lune.  
  
-Je pense à ce crapaud pustuleux de rogue Sirius.  
  
-Ho oui tu as vu aussi ! Mais s'est pas grave on se vengera plus tard notre dernier tour était pas mal  
  
-Pas mal du tout reprit Peter  
  
-Ouais il paiera mais on peut attendre la bonne occasion pour frapper.  
  
-Hey les gars s'était Rita Skeeter. Et James ne l'aimait pas beaucoup s'était la pire diseuse de potin de toutes l'école elle racontait n'importe quoi sur n'importes qui!En plus elle était de serpentard ! Ce qui prouvait bien son caractère aux yeux de James. Elle avait à jamais placer dans la catégorie arriviste à se méfier  
  
-Quoi fit Rogue  
  
-Il y des nouveaux ils viennent d'arriver avec McGonagall !  
  
-Et alors qu'est que tu veux que ça nous fasse si y a des nouveaux de première qui sont là on s'en fout des premières !! Rita prit un vexé  
  
-Pour ton information ce n'étaient visiblement pas des premières. Il y avait 2 garçons et une fille. Et les garçons il était waw de chez waw  
  
-Putain Skeeter qu'est ce que tu veux que ça nous fasse qu'il était waw  
  
-Mais la fille elle était comment ? demanda Nott  
  
-J'en sais rien je ne regarde pas les filles Nott. Mais allons continuer cette conversation plus loin on nous écoute. Le groupe de serpentard jeta un regard venimeux aux maraudeurs et ils partirent.  
  
-Des nouveaux qui ne sont pas en première s'est pas commun fit Lupin..  
  
-Ouais mais on vera y généralement une grande part de délire dans les histoires Skeeter  
  
-Bon s'est pas tout ça mais j'ai faim moi dit Peter  
  
-Tu fais toujours passer ton estomac avant toute chose hein Peter dit Sirius. Et sur ce ils descendirent  
  
******************  
  
Expliquer la situation à Dumbledore ne sera pas chose facile pensa Harry. Rester dans le vague tu parles il va poser des questions s'est inévitable.  
  
-Très bien je sors alors dit le professeur McGonagall visiblement vexée. Elle claqua la porte violement puis on l'entendit descendre pour sortir.  
  
-Bon voilà je vous écoute jeunes gens.  
  
-Bon voilà commença Aurore. Harry se demandait comment elle allait introduire le sujet  
  
-Vous connaissez la prophétie des 4 héritiers ?!  
  
-Oui je la connais  
  
-Et bien.. Aidez moi un peu vous autres !!  
  
-En fait vous nous connaissez pas car nous n'existons pas lâcha Ryan.Dumbledore le regarda gravement. Il doit de se dire qu'on est totalement fou pensa Harry.  
  
-Du moins pas a cette époque si. Le regard de Dumbledore parut s'illuminer  
  
-Continuer je vous en prie  
  
-Et bien voila nous venons pour vous du futur comme vous l'avez compris. On est ici pour comment vous dire cela ?Ce fut Harry qui prit la parole.  
  
-Eh bien dans le futur Voldemort a quelques problèmes je ne vous en dirais pas plus et vous comprendrez bien pourquoi on ne doit pas vous révéler le futur ou alors une toute petite partie. Donc Voilà et il m'en vu et particulièrement car ses problèmes son en grande partie de ma faute mais vous avez ce que vous aviez à faire et il n'a pas réussi a m'atteindre. Pour en revenir à la prophétie des 4 héritiers s'est nous je suis l'héritier de griffondor et eux d'eux les 2 autres et Voldemort le dernier. Mais nous avons tous eus 15 ans et d'après vous s'est l'éclosion de nos pouvoirs. Voldemort n'arrivant pas à nous atteindre a décider de jouer plus finement et il est ici à notre époque pour tuer mes parents avant que je ne naisse et qu'il perde 14 de sa vie.  
  
-Donc d'après ce que vous me dites nous avons deux Voldemort a notre époque.  
  
-Oui mais ce n'est pas tout intervint Aurore. On sait aussi que Voldemort a emmené un moldu avec lui sans doute pour faire du polynectar et pouvoir se montrer à lui-même.  
  
-Mmmmmhh oui tout cela se tient mais vous devez me donner des preuves de ce que vous avancez qui sait vous avez peut-être une imagination délirante. Puis s'adressant a Harry  
  
-Tu as dit que tu étais l'héritier de griffondor mais qui est ton père ?  
  
-James Potter  
  
-Oui s'est vrai peu de personnes sont aux courants qu'il est l'héritier de griffondor  
  
-Je sais aussi que vous avez une cicatrice sur le genou qui représente la ville de Londres.  
  
-Oui s'est vrai peu de gens savent ce détail.  
  
-Mais pour vous convaincre une fois pour toutes voici le retourneur de temps pour les années qui nous amenez ici. Aurore lui tendit  
  
-Oui cette fois je ne peux plus douter de vos dire.  
  
-Malheureusement nous avons assez peu de temps les défenses de Hoggart sont les mêmes que celle de notre époque mais avec 2 Voldemort qui sait ce qu'ils seront capables de faire. Et nous ne maîtrisons par encore nos pouvoirs il nous faudrait des cours accélérés ainsi que des cours particuliers avec vous mais aussi une salle ou on pourra s'entraîner sans être déranger. Harry avait dit tout ça d'une traite et devait reprendre son souffle. Dumbledore eut un sourire.  
  
-Vous aurez tout ça mais pour le moment il vous faut des noms et changés votre apparence.  
  
-Pas de problème s'est déjà fait moi s'est Harry fell. Lui Ryan Green et elle Aurore Boden quand a l'apparence s'est fait aussi.  
  
-Félicitations grâce à toi on s'en ait sorti à merveille lui dit Ryan  
  
-Oui merci. Harry se sentit rougir  
  
-Ce n'était rien.  
  
-Bon aller venez on va descendre et vous allez être répartit. Si on vous pose des questions dites que votre école a été brûlée par Voldemort mais attention vous êtes tous orphelins pour le reste je m'en occuperais. Ah oui au fait vous dites tout les trois Voldemort est ce que dans le futur j'ai réussi à le faire dire aux gens ?Ils eurent alors un sourire coupable  
  
-Non nous sommes très peu a prononcer son nom. Dumbledore soupira  
  
-J'ai réussi a vous le faire dire s'est déjà ça !Sur ce ils descendirent pour la répartition  
  
NOTE DE L'AUTEUR Alors vous trouvez ça comment ? dites le moi n'hésitez pas et merci à sarifa la lune pour sa review ça m'a fait très plaisir 


	3. premier jour

Je sais j'ai eu un petit problème avec le chapitre précédent j'espère que vous m'excuserez bon aller sur ce je continues  
  
En descendant Aurore remarqua les regards curieux qu'ils attiraient. Décidément ça allait être difficile de passer inaperçu pensa-t-elle. Même quasiment impossible. Et ses filles qui gloussaient sur leur passage comme elles sont bêtes pensa Aurore. Mais en sont fort elle devait tout de même admettre que avec leur nouvelle apparence les garçons étaient devenus très beau pas étonnant que ils attirent les regards on ne peux pas l'empêcher. Dumbledore croisa McGonagall et lui demanda quelque chose. Bientôt ils arrivèrent en vue de la grande salle qui à cette heure ci était bourrées normal pensa-t-elle l'heure du dîner apparemment. Enfin il vaut mieux attirer les regards une bonne fois pour toutes. Attirer les regards un bien faible mots arriver avec Dumbledore. Et quand celui-ci demanda le silence  
  
-Un peu d'attention je vous prie(la grande salle se tut immédiatement ) Je voudrais que vous accueillez des nouveaux élèves qui nous viennent d'Irlande avant que vous ne leur posiez un tas de questions ils sont ici car leur école a été détruite par Voldemort (tressaillement général)et ils seront inscrit en.. Dumbledore s'interrompit et se pencha vers eux  
  
-En quelle année voulez vous êtres ? Ryan soupira. Aurore se demandait comment il avait pus oublier se détaille.  
  
-En quelle année sont James et Lily ?  
  
-Lily tiens donc qui aurait dit ça  
  
-Professeur !!  
  
-Heu oui désolé en 6  
  
-Bon alors mettez-nous en 6  
  
-Ils seront inscrit en 6 nous allons donc passer à la cérémonie de répartition.  
  
******************  
  
Bon allez pas de panique la meilleur maison est d'après ce que j'en sais càd pas grand-chose s'est griffondor. Ryan se dirigea vers le chapeau et le mit sur ça tête une petite voix s'éleva alors  
  
-Hum je vois de grande qualité en toi une grande loyauté Poufsouffle peut- être un goût de l'indépendance, une bonne dose de courage d'inconscience même oui pour toi se sera et la voix hurla  
  
-Griffondor. Ryan retira le chapeau et se dit ouf puis se dirigea vers la table de sa maison  
  
*******************  
  
S'est mon tour se dit Harry pourvu qu'il ne change pas d'avis ! Il mit le chapeau et une petite voix s'éleva -Tiens que fais tu ici oh hoo je vois tu as déjà été repartis mais je redis ce que je t'ai dis tu serais bien a serpentard. Harry non pas Serpentard je ne les supporte pas de plus j'ai toujours été a Griffondor. Comme tu voudras mais j'aurais une question est ce que je serais toujours aussi beau dans 20 ans ? Oui je le vois dans ton esprit. Harry esquissa un sourire. Et le chapeau hurla Griffondor  
  
***************  
  
Bon allez s'est à moi allons-y. Aurore mit le chapeau sur sa tête une s'éleva alors  
  
-Hohoh je vois la logique voudrais que ailles a Serpentard mais tu n'as pas du tout le caractère d'une serpentard certes tu as un caractère fort mais pas comme ce vieux Salazard l'aurait souhaité et tu as une soif d'apprendre et une grande souffrance un sentiment immense de vengeance méfie toi. Rancunière à souhait mais sachant pardonnée Serdaigle ? Non je ne penses pas tu n'as pas un avis dans quelle maison voudrais-tu aller ?  
  
-Heu Griffondor à l'air bien pensa-t-elle.  
  
-Oui peut-être mmmh oui serait la meilleur maison pour toi se sont des tolérants et tu rassembles beaucoup à un .  
  
-Griffondor hurla le chapeau  
  
***************  
  
James avait rarement vu le choixchapeau hésiter aussi longtemps pour choisir dans quelle maison ils devaient aller tous les trois. Mais finalement il était tout les trois aller dans la meilleurs des maisons griffondor bien sur. Immédiatement Sirius avait fondus sur les nouveaux en les invitant à leur table.  
  
-Salut assieds toi  
  
-Merci  
  
-Comment tu t'appelles ?  
  
-Ryan Green.  
  
Puis était venus le tour de la fille. Que Ryan avait immédiatement invités  
  
-Ca ne vous dérange pas ?  
  
-Non pas du tout avait répondus James en admirant la jeune fille Puis se fut le tour du dernier garçon qui vint lui aussi à leur table.  
  
-Salut moi s'est James Potter voici Sirius Black Remus Lupin Peter Pettigrow et vous s'est comment ? Mais James avait remarqué à la vue de Peter le regard des trois s'était durcis et était devenus froid comme de la pierre et Peter sans était aussi visiblement rendu compte puisqu'il avait rapidement détourné les yeux de ses regard trop pesant. -Harry Fell  
  
-Ryan Green  
  
-Aurore Boden.  
  
-Joli prénom commenta Sirius mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire pas même un sourire.  
  
-Et vous venez d'où comme ça demanda Peter  
  
**********************  
  
Harry Voyait Peter comme un traître et se demandait si il était déjà au service de Voldemort ? Quand il vit arriver une personne qu'il connaissait parfaitement.  
  
-Tu n'écoutes donc jamais rien Pettigrow. Une voie que tous connaissaient. La voie de cette imbécile de Rogue pensa James  
  
-Que veux tu demanda Rémus qui jusque là était rester silencieux .  
  
-Je voudrais demander à cette jolie jeune fille comment peut se trouver dans une telle maison ?  
  
-Tu ferais bien de partir Rogues avait dit Harry  
  
-Eu pardon on se connaît ? Rogue avait regarder Harry comme si s'était une tache sur robe de sorcier. Harry eut l'air ennuyé et eut sourire diabolique.  
  
-Non mais j'ai entendu parler de toi.  
  
-Ha oui et que t'as ton dit ? Tous pouvait entendre la note de fierté qui perçait dans la voie de Rogue  
  
-Oh je t'ai reconnu au premier coup d'?il on m'avais dit un imbécile au cheveux gras au nez crochus une sale gueule avec un imbécile de mangemort pour père encore un de ses laquets de Voldemort(tressaillement). Mais tous regardait maintenant Harry avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Rogue quand à lui était proche de l'hystérie il allait se jeter sur Harry quand  
  
-Rogue faites vous là retourner à votre place avait dit le McGonagall.  
  
-Tu me paieras ça plus tard .  
  
-Mais oui mais oui s'est ça et maintenant va t'asseoir. Bon chienchien. Harry se sentait bien il venait de prendre une revanche de plus de 5 années que Rogue lui avait faits subir et même si il ne portait pas Peter dans son c?ur. Il était content d'avoir rabattus le clapet de Rogue  
  
-WAW dirent James et Sirius  
  
-Clair j'ai adoré la façon dont tu l'as envoyé balader lui dit Rémus.  
  
-Je me trompe ou tu as prononcer son nom. Harry se retourna et reconnut sa mère il avait déjà eut un choque en voyant son père et il comprenait pourquoi tout le monde disait qu'il ressemblait a son père en fait il était la copie conforme de son père sauf pour les yeux il avait les yeux de sa mère. Sa mère qui était là devant lui. Sa mère qu'il n'aurait pas du connaître. Elle est magnifique pensa-t-il. Un coup discret donné par Ryan le fit revenir à la réalité.  
  
-Euh pardon qu'est ce que tu as dit ? Sa voie tremblait. Il regarda Ryan et Aurore leur visage semblait lui dire qu'il comprenait son trouble  
  
-Je te demandais pourquoi tu as prononcé son nom  
  
-Son nom ?  
  
-Enfin tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler !  
  
-Euh non désolé je ne vois pas !  
  
-Elle veut parler de Voldemort Harry fit Aurore. De nouveau tout le monde tressaillit  
  
-Ainsi toi aussi et toi ?  
  
-Oui moi aussi Voldemort (nouveau tressaillement )  
  
-Peu de gens osent prononcer son nom.  
  
-Pourquoi s'est ridicule s'est lui donner encore plus de pouvoir et en plus il atteint son but tout le monde a peur rien quand prononçant son nom.  
  
-Il n'y avait que 4 personnes pour oser prononcer son nom Sirius James Rémus et le professeur Dumbledore. Il y en a 7 a présents et elle eut un sourire. Un sourire qui réchauffa le c?ur de Harry  
  
-Mais tu ne nous as pas dit comment tu t'appelais ?  
  
-Lily Evans préfète de griffondor  
  
-Heureux de te connaître lui dit Ryan  
  
-Moi aussi reprit Harry  
  
-De même. Bon je viens de recevoir vos horaires par le professeur McGonagall. Ils sont comment dire pour le moins... spéciaux ! Elle examina les horaires d'un air surpris puis les leur tendit.  
  
-Montre fit Sirius  
  
-Quel chance vous z'avez que 2h de divination 2 de botaniques 1h d'histoire à la place « cours spécialisés » s'est quoi ça. Houla il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose la.  
  
......Puis Aurore intervint  
  
-Dans notre école nous étudions la magie noire et la grise ou blanche noir comme vous voulez Dumbledore veut sûrement que l'on continue  
  
-La magie noir dit Peter en tremblant de tout ses membres.  
  
-Oui  
  
-Il n'y a aucun professeur de magie noir à Hoggart dit Rémus.  
  
-Alors je ne sais pas on verra bien dit Ryan.  
  
******************  
  
James venait de rencontrer les nouveaux ils étaient bizarre pas méchant mias il cachait quelque chose s'était certain. Les hésitations les manques de réponse comme si il ne savait pas.  
  
-Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils sont bizarre les nouveaux fit James  
  
-Si tu as remarqué toi aussi ?  
  
-Ouais ils cachent quelque chose s'est sur  
  
-Oui mais pas seulement as-tu remarqué l'aura qui se dégageait d'eux. ?  
  
-Oui depuis ma transformation en animagus mes sens se sont développés comme si il y avait une puissance dormante qui n'était pas encore réveillée pour les trois en plus.  
  
-Oui appart ça on ne peut pas leur reprocher grand-chose ils sont sympathiques et la façon dont Harry a rabattus le caquet de Rogue s'était génial. La tête de Rogue valait de l'or.  
  
-Où sont-ils demanda Rémus  
  
-Sirius et Peter montre à Ryan et Harry le dortoir ils vont dormir avec nous puisqu'ils sont en 6  
  
-Oui tu as remarqué à la cérémonie de répartition le directeur ne savait pas en quelle classe ils étaient ?  
  
-Oui encore un détail troublant.  
  
-Mmmmh Enfin on verra.  
  
-Tu as remarqué comme elle belle ? Rémus avait parfaitement compris de qui il s'agissait  
  
-Il serait difficile de ne pas le voir même Rogue l'a vu  
  
-Mais s'est une propriété gardée tu as vu le regard de Ryan lorsque Sirius as dit qu'elle avait un beau prénom !  
  
-Mais au fait tu ne devais pas aller parler Lily ?  
  
-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?  
  
-James la blague que tu lui as jouée n'était pas du meilleur goût le coup de la jupe s'est petit !  
  
-Mais elle ne sait pas que s'est moi et puis elle n'avait pas à me dire que je ne ressemblais à rien avec mes cheveux.  
  
-Oui mais tu sais très bien pourquoi elle te l'as dit maudire les rouquines au moment ou elle passait se n'était pas très fin même si ce n'était pas d'elle que tu parlais elle susceptible.  
  
-Pas question que j'aille lui présenter mes excuses la discussion est close Rémus.  
  
******************  
  
A notre époque le dortoir est le même pensa Ryan il n'a pas bougé. Il le savait pour avoir passé une semaine dans ce même quelques heures plus tôt ou alors quelques années plus tard comme on voulait. Ils s'en étaient sortis de justesse avec « les cours spécialisés ». Dumbledore aurait du carrément mettre cours avec particuliers avec Dumbledore au point ou en était. Bref . Je me demande ce que dois ressentir Harry lui qui n'avait jamais vu ses parents ça avait du lui faire un choc.  
  
-Oui j'arrive Sirius. Bon allez on redescend on parle un peu puis on va coucher je suis mort de fatigue moi. Ils descendirent les escaliers de la salle commune et parlèrent de tout et de rien. Des cours du lendemain des profs de la nouvelle prof de défenses contre le mal. Un poste maudit d'après Sirius personne ne l'avait garder plus d'un an Ryan ignorait ce détaille. Puis voyant l'heure avancée ils décidèrent d'aller coucher non sans avoir dit au revoir à Aurore elle vraiment très belle et d'ailleurs il n'était le seul a la trouver belle. Aurore attirait le regard partout ou elle passait mais ça ne semblait même pas l'effleurée. Ah quelle est belle se dit Ryan en s'endormant un sourire au lèvres.  
  
******************  
  
Le lendemain Lily Evans se réveilla avec un affreux mal de tête. Puis essaya de remettre ses idées à place. Puis s'habilla et remarqua que Aurore n'était plus dans son lit Marguaret Julie et Mélissa elle dormait encore. Elle n'avait cesser de glousser sur les 2 nouveaux dés qu'elles avaient franchis le dortoir des filles asseyant de question Aurore qui n'avait visiblement qu'une envie s'était d'aller coucher et elle n'en avait pas dit grand-chose évasant certaine question et restant toujours dans le vague et elle semblait la seule fille a l'avoir remarqué les 3 autres étant toujours gloussé. Mais il y a avait quelque chose de bizarre chez Harry Ryan et Aurore il cachait quelque chose et cette impression qu'elle avait de connaître Hary la troublait. Finalement elle décida de descendre déjeuner et elle en profiterait pour un peu mieux connaître Aurore si elle devait partagé la même chambre autant faire connaissance tout de suite. Elle descendit et trouva Aurore entrain de parler avec Lupin qui était le seul garçon levé.  
  
-Bonjour  
  
-Bonjour Lily bien dormi ?  
  
-Bonjour a vous deux et oui j'ai bien dormi et toi ?  
  
-Pour une fois j'ai passer une excellente nuit .  
  
-Pourquoi d'habitude tu ne dors pas bien ?demanda Aurore  
  
-Pas super bien en effet.  
  
-De quoi vous parliez tout les deux avant que j'arrive ?  
  
-On parlait du succès qu'on Ryan et Harry au près de toute la gente féminine de Hoggart ! Rémus avait dit ça en regardant droit dans les yeux de Lily avec un sourire en coin.  
  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Dit Lily en devenant rouge  
  
-Mouais tu parles..puis il éclata de rire.  
  
-Bon très bien si tu veux jouer à ce jeu. Elle se tourna vers Aurore et lui dit  
  
-As-tu remarqua le succès que tu as au près de gente masculine de Hoggart ? Et elle avait fini sa phrase en regardant Rémus dans les yeux. Mais ce dernier ne broncha pas et resta de marbre.  
  
-Ah ah ah ah fit sarcastiquement Lily  
  
-Bon allez de quoi voulais tu parler Lily si ses pour un rendez vous avec Ryan ou Harry je ne crois pas que se sera possible pour l'un comme pour l'autre.  
  
-Y a déjà 5 filles de 5 6 et 7 qui sont venus lui demander d'arranger le coup soit pour Harry ou pour Harry ils ont leur succès ses don juan dit Rémus  
  
****************  
  
Bon vous en pensez quoi DITES LE MOI va y avoir plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre celui-ci n'était pas terrible je vous l'accorde. Mais pour le prochain je pars en vacances alors sera peut-être pas tout de suite 


	4. animagus

Bon voilà je continue même si le nombre review n'est pas faramineux merci à Zouxxx pour sa review.  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut.  
  
-Allez fainéant réveille toi.  
  
-Ryan laisse moi encore dormir un peu  
  
-Non dans on à cours de métamorphose avec McGonagall.  
  
-DANS 5 MINUTES ??Tu te fous de moi  
  
-Non bon allez réveille toi. Harry sortit de son lit précipitamment.  
  
-Harry je pensais à ça on n'as pas nos livres ?! Et mais s'est vrai ça on va faire comment pensa Harry.  
  
-Bon on descend puis on verra bien. Sur ce ils descendirent dans leur salle commune.  
  
-Bonjour tout le monde dit Ryan  
  
-Salut dit James  
  
-Salut dit Rémus  
  
-Lut Dit Sirius  
  
-Lut dit Peter  
  
-Alors bien dormis ? Demanda Rémus.  
  
-Pas trop mal oui fit Harry. On peut 2min te voir Aurore  
  
-Oui bien sûr. Sur ce ils s'éloignèrent un peu.  
  
-Aurore on n'a pas nos livre !  
  
-Pas de panique Dumbledore est venu nous les apporter et nous a donné aussi un autre livre « toutes les magies » Il est énorme mais bon. Au fait Harry tu as 15 tu devrais être en 5ème non pas en 6ème non ?  
  
-Oui je sais mais ça devrait aller pour tous se qui est sortilèges mais par contre potions la..  
  
-Ouais bon on t'aidera et toi Ryan ça va aller ?  
  
-Pas de problème j'ai le niveau d'un 6ème on m'as dit don c ça marche.  
  
-Ok bon allons-y sinon ils vont vraiment se demander ce qu'on faits. Sur ce ils rejoignirent le groupe qui décida qui était temps d'aller au cours les maraudeurs d'un coté Lily et ses amies de l'autre et au milieux Ryan Harry et Aurore. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la classe de métamorphose McGonagall les attendait déjà.  
  
-Bon allez entrer entrer et asseyez vous. Quand tout les élèves furent entrer le professeur McGonagall leur dit.  
  
-Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore je suis le professeur McGonagall. J'enseigne l'art difficile de la métamorphose. Voilà les présentations sont faites maintenant nous allons commencer. Puis s'adressant directement à Aurore  
  
-Où en étiez vous arriver en métamorphose  
  
-Euuuuh on avait dernièrement transformé une table en lit ou en tigre. Il eut des exclamations étouffées.  
  
-Je vois vous devez donc avoir de bonnes bases en métamorphose. Bon nous cette année nous allons abordés en premier lieux la transformation d'un petit objet en un beaucoup plus grand puis en animal. Quelques secondes plus tard tout les élèves avait une aiguille en main. Peter réussi en se l'enfoncer dans le doigt et du aller à l'infirmerie pour qu'on lui enlève. Le but de l'exercice était de transformer son aiguille en une chaise. A sa grande surprise Harry y arriva sans aucun problème et du premier coup. Tout comme Ryan et Aurore. Le professeur leurs demanda ensuite de transformer leur aiguille en un bureau. Harry cette fois était septique quand à la réussite de cet exercice mais à sa grande surprise il y arriva aussi. La séance continua ainsi sous les yeux des élèves ébahit ils durent finalement transformer leur aiguille en tigre ce qu'il réussirent aussi  
  
-Très bien leur dit McGonagall visiblement étonnées. J'accorde 50 poins à griffondor pour toutes vos transformations réussies. Puis la fin du cours sonna.  
  
-Félicitations vous êtes vraiment doué leur dit James.  
  
-Doué est le moins qu'on puisse dirent renchérit Sirius. Avant s'était James le plus doué en métamorphose mais t'es dépassé mon vieux.  
  
-Tu l'as dit.  
  
-Juste un coup de chance dit Aurore qui était devenue rouge avec tous ses compliments.  
  
-Bon à quoi maintenant demanda Ryan  
  
-Histoire de la magie.  
  
-Oh non fit Peter qui était revenu de l'infirmerie. Et pour une fois Harry était vraiment d'accord avec Peter ils allaient encore tous s'endormirent. Mais alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la classe d'histoire de la magie en traînant les pieds Dumbledore les attendait.  
  
-Ah très bien vous voilà venez ses l'heure de vos cours dit-il en s'adressant aux trio.Sur ce Harry suivit de Ryan et de Aurore suivirent le professeur Dumbledore sous les yeux étonnés des autres élèves  
  
**********************  
  
James se demandait se que Faisait les trois compères avec Dumbledore ce n'est quand même pas Dumbledore qui va leur enseigner sa fait des lustres qu'il a arrêter. Ses nouveaux était vraiment bizarre ils devaient sûrement avoir un cours bien mieux que tous les autres alors que moi je suis entrain de comaté avec Binns qui nous bassine les oreilles de puis 1h30. Y quelque chose de bizarre avec eux et je découvrirais ce que s'est. Comme pour confirmé sa pensée il reçut un papier de Sirius qui lui parlait justement de ça. Rémus quand à lui était plongé dans ses réflexions le regard ailleurs et Peter ronflait a coté de lui.  
  
**********************  
  
Ils suivirent le professeur Dumbledore jusque dans une partie du château ou Harry n'avait jamais été.  
  
-Voila se sera votre salle d'entraînement le mot de passe pour entrer est Tom Elvis Jésudor.  
  
-Le nom de Voldemort oui ça me parait une bonne idée totalement introuvable comme mot de passe. Dumbledore leur fit un sourire et ils entrèrent dans une salle immense largement aussi grande que la salle commune de griffondor.  
  
-Bon voilà votre salle d'entraînement elle est protégée par certain sort pour qu'elle soit indestructible au énergie magique et totalement insonorisée.  
  
-Pour changer de sujet de conversation j'ai rencontré le professeur McGonagall et elle était très surprise par la facilité que vous avez eu. Je vous conseille d'être plus tôt discret a ce point de vue là avoir de grand pouvoir attire toujours la convoitise et il ne faudrait pas qu'on creuse trop dans votre passé puisque vous n'en avez pas ici.  
  
-Très bien. Nous ferons ce vous nous direz.  
  
-Bon très bien alors passons à la pratique. Je crois que la meilleure chose que vous pourrez faire pour le moment s'est d'apprendre les sortilèges impardonnables et devenir animagus. Les sortilèges impardonnable parce que si vous rencontrer Voldemort vous en aurez besoin et devenir animagus développe les pouvoirs et à mon avis vous allez en avoir besoin. Ils acquiescèrent tous d'un signe de tête.  
  
-Bon alors je vais prononcer une formule et vous allez vous concentrer sur vos qualités et vous devriez voir apparaître une série d'animaux et finalement ça va s'arrêté sur l'un deux  
  
-Ca va dit Harry  
  
-Pas de problème renchérit Aurore  
  
-Quand vous voulez ajouta Ryan  
  
-Spontanus animagus. Harry vit toute une sorte d'animaux défiler dans son esprit tout en essayant de rester concentré sur ses qualités. Puis l'image ralentit pour finir su un lion à la crinière noir et dans tous les sens. Harry ré ouvrit les yeux.  
  
-Alors ? Demanda Dumbledore.  
  
-Moi je me transforme en lion du Harry.  
  
-Moi en tigre blanc  
  
-Et moi louve blanche  
  
-Très bien maintenant passons a l'étape suivante la plus difficile elle consiste a trouver méditer au calme pour trouver les qualités et les défauts vous reliant à votre animal puis quand vous aurez atteints cette objectif. Et que vous ne ferez plus qu'un avec votre animal vous devriez étant donné vos capacités arrivés a vous transformé assez rapidement. Mais pour tout ça je ne peux vous aidez en rien. Mais je vous demande de venir ici vous entraînez le plus souvent possible. Bon maintenant passons aux sortilèges impardonnables. Dumbledore leur expliqua comment il fallait faire et à la fin des 2 heures ils maîtrisaient les trois principaux sortilèges impardonnables.  
  
-Voilà vous savez les trois principaux mais il y en a beaucoup d'autres dans le livre que je vous ai donné mais il n'y a pas que ça il aussi des sortilèges de défense et des invocations etc. Je ne serai pas souvent là. Vous apprendrez donc en grande partie par vous-mêmes. Mais Harry n'entendait déjà plus qu'a moitié ce que lui disait Dumbledore. Sa cicatrice avait recommencer a le brûler atrocement. Bientôt il sentit le sol se dérobé sous ses pieds et il s'évanouit.  
  
  
  
NOTE DE L'AUTEUR. Voila j'espère que ça vous a plus dans les prochains chapitres il y aura des sortilèges qui tourne mal des potins de Rita et une attaque de mangemort 


	5. fin

Bon apparament ça n'interesse personne ou alors vraiment peu de gens désolé à ceux qui suivait mais j'abandonne 


End file.
